Summertime Emails
by KittyluvsCats
Summary: Summer time! And what better way to keep in touch than EMAILS? Follow the summer of the Naruto teens through their emails! AU, ShikaTema, SasuIno -don't like, don't read!- , NaruSaku, NejiTen and KibaHina. Email format.
1. The Party and the Stalker

****

**Hi peoples!**

**I've beem reading many e-mail format fics and I've decided to try my hand at one. So... the edit in was giving me trouble because it deleted all the email addresses so I had to rewrite them all as names and it was annoying. If anyone knows how to prevent that, can they plz tell me? Fanfiction messed all my format up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**From:** Temari

**To**: Tenten; Ino; Sakura; Hinata

**Date sent**: Friday, 12 June, 17:32

**Subject**: Summer Time!

Hey girls! Guess what time it is? SUMMER TIME! Oh my god, I miss you guys already and it's only been what? 3 hours since our plane landed in Suna? Oh, whatever, I just got my laptop out. The weather here is so HOT, as are the guys! (Wink, wink! Especially to you, Ino!) So, what's up? Where are you guys going? I hope I'm not the only one going abroad...

OK, so I'm sitting in the limousine (being the Kazekage's daughter has its privileges, ya know!) wearing my shorts and black tank top and just chilling out while Gaara is glaring at his soda for some reason and Kankurou is busy calling his friends to see if there's a party going on tonight.

KIT (Keep in touch) ladies!

~Tema-chan

**From**: Sakura

**To**: Temari

**Date sent**: Friday, 12 June, 21:45

**Subject**: Wazzup homie?

Yo Tem! Nope, you're not the only one going out there, apparently Ino is visiting her cousins in Nami, and Tenten is flying to Kiri. Luck her! While I get to stay here and bore the hell outta myself, you guys are out somewhere relaxing! Hinata gets to stay here too, but at least she's at the Hyuuga compound, and they have their own frickin' pool!

Hope I'm not attacking you or anything with my endless complaints. You would too, if you were laying back on your La-Z-Boy that gets stuck to your legs because they're sweating so much while your mom is whining on and on about how you should go outside in the heat! Plus my laptop is SOOOO slow, which is annoying. But I'm going to a party soon! Yay, fun time!

I miss you too, girl. Tell Gaa-kun and Kanky I said hi!

Love ya,

~Saku-chan

**From**: Ino

**To**: Hinata

**Date sent**: Saturday, 13 June, 11:56

**Subject:** Tea and tea and MORE frickin tea!

Aloha, Hina-chan! Yep, right now I'm relaxing in my hotel room with my mom's laptop because mine is out of battery. How's Konoha? Miss me already? I know you do! ;P

Ah, Temari really did sound like she was having fun, right? About those hot guys... wink, wink! And Tenten gets to chillax in Kiri... well, at least you get to hang out with Sakura all summer long! And what do I get? (Read the subject of the letter, that's why it's there!) YEP. Chagakure is literally the village of tea. How annoying is that? Every five seconds it's "Ms. Yamanaka, would you like to try our honey and vanilla tea?" "Ms. Ino, would you like some more herbal tea?" NO, I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID TEA!! Seriously, how does Inari stand this?

Oh, right. _Inari_. She's my stupid cousin, just a year younger than us with long, wavy golden hair, beautiful blue eyes and the most perfect hourglass figure! Total airhead, though. Lucky me! Hmph. I bet Hanabi isn't giving you any problems like that! I mean, no offense to her or anything, but for a fourteen year-old, she's kind of flat.

Miss you so much,

~Ino-chan

P.S: Mom says that if I'm good, I can come back in a week or so!

**From**: Tenten

**To**: Temari

**Date sent**: Saturday, 13 June, 14:23

**Subject**: I think I just died

Hi sweetie! In case you're wondering about the subject, I feel like I'm in heaven! Kirigakure is a PARADISE, with palm trees and oceans and sandy beaches and the occasional mist attack. I love it!

Hmm... you are going to remain faithful to our dear Shika-kun, right? Hehe, just kidding, I know you guys aren't dating or anything. Speaking of dating, just before I left Hinata called and told me that Sakura basically threw herself at Sasuke at this party that was going on last night, and asked him if he wanted to go out. According to Hinata, Sakura was pretty drunk at the time. Guess what our dear Sasuke said?

"No."

One day Sakura will just have to realize that he's never going to say yes. She should open her eyes and see that there are TONS of good choices out there, like Lee! And just in case you're wondering, yes, Lee is STILL e-mail stalking me. It's getting annoying.

Neji says I should change my email address, but where's the fun in that?

Showering you with love,

~Tennie-chan

**From**: Hinata

**To**: Ino

**Date sent**: Saturday, 13 June, 18:21

**Subject:** OMG!!!

Hi Ino, it's good to hear from you again! I thought you'd died or something! Just kidding, you wouldn't let a little thing like death stop you from emailing me in your time of need right?

I'm going to tell you something before I forget. So last night, Kiba threw a party at his house, you know the really wild ones meant for only us 18 year olds? Too bad you, Tem and Tennie weren't there, it was fun! Anyways, Sakura-chan was having this drinking competition with Karin, and I guess she had one glass too many, because here's what happened:

Sakura was kinda starting to fall off her stool, but I caught her just in time, so she was still conscious when Sasuke happened to walk by. Sakura kinda giggled and hiccupped at the same time, then flew out of my arms and fell on him, and they both landed on the couch in a VERY awkward position. Not that Sakura seemed to mind. Like I said, she was completely DRUNK.

So Sakura giggles again, and Sasuke tries to push her off, but she basically collapses on him, and then I just heard her going (it was deathly quiet in there, let me tell ya):

"Wanna go out with me, S-Sasuke-kun?"

And guess what Sasuke said?

"No. Now get off me."

Sakura broke down at that one. She started crying so hard, and Sasuke just stared at her with this indifferent expression on his face. I SO wanted to punch him then! Then Naruto-kun ran in and lifted Sakura off of him and carried her outside, and that's all I know for now. Kiba-kun walked me home that night. He was so nice.

Promise you won't come and beat Sasuke up? Please? He's not worth it.

Love ya,

~Hina-chan

PS: Hmm... Inari sounds a lot like you. Except for the airhead part. And Hanabi IS starting to develop some cleavage. I lied. A LOT. I'm jealous!

**From**: Ino

**To**: Sasuke

**Date sent**: Saturday, 13 June, 18:25

**Subject**: Hi!

OK, listen here. You should seriously go fuck yourself. Sakura was DRUNK, OK? You didn't need to be so mean to her. Apologize, or else.

Fuck you.

-Ino

**From**: Sasuke

**To**: Ino

**Date sent**: Sunday, 14 June, 7:45

**Subject**: Hi to you too.

Don't tell me what to do, Ino. What are you going to do to me if I don't say sorry, eh? Beat me up? Or ask Temari and Tenten to beat me up? Are you that scared of me that you're going to send your friends to hurt me while you stay in Chagakure drinking tea like a little lady? I can do whatever I want. Not my fault she was fucking drunk.

Fuck yourself, bitch.

-Sasuke

**From**: Lee

**To**: Tenten

**Date sent**: Sunday, 14 June, 23:51

**Subject:** Hello, oh flower of youth!

Hello, my beloved Tenten-chan! Happy early 19th birthday! I miss you so much? When are you coming back?

The nights in Konoha are so lonely without you. I want to touch your beautiful hair and kiss your tender lips... all those sensations that I was deprived of last year because of Neji-san. But this year it will be different, because no longer are we in the same class! Now we can see each other whenever we want!

Your one and only youthful beast of love,

~Lee

**From**: Tenten

**To**: Neji

**Date sent**: Monday, 15 June, 9:07

**Subject**: Help!

Hiya Neji! I hope I'm not bothering you; it's just that Lee sent me an email yesterday at around midnight, and I fear the old stalker might be back. And I'm coming to Konoha in ten days! AAAAGH!

Anyways, since I'm too lazy to forward you the frickin' email I'll just copy and paste the part that disturbs me most.

The nights in Konoha are so lonely without you. I want to touch your beautiful hair and kiss your tender lips... all those sensations that I was deprived of last year because of Neji-san. But this year it will be different, because no longer are we in the same class! Now we can see each other whenever we want!

OK... I feel weird just reading this again...

~Tenten

**From**: Neji

**To**: Lee

**Date sent**: Monday, 15 June, 13:31

**Subject**: Back off.

Hey motherfucker, could you just leave Tenten alone? She's really freaked out. And what do you mean by, "all those sensations that I was deprived of last year because of Neji-san."? I was just protecting her from your stalker attitude.

-Neji

**From**: Shikamaru

**To**: Naruto

**Date sent**: Monday, 15 June, 17:50

**Subject**: Emails are actually useful!

Hey Naruto, what's up?

Emails have been added to my 'non-troublesome' list, since they help me keep in touch with you guys (no, not just Temari! Stop it, baka) even though we only live a few streets away.

So what's the deal with you and Sakura? I heard about the party. Yeah, Sasuke's a jerk, I agree. Neji is pissed at the world because Lee is stalking Tenten again. I think he just misses her. She's coming back in a week or something, and so is Ino. Do you have any idea when Temari is coming back? (FINE, I admit that I might miss her a little!)

Save me the trouble and reply as fast as you can!

-Shika

**From**: Naruto

**To**: Shikamaru

**Date sent**: Monday, 15 June, 18:02

**Subject**: Yah, I love emails too!

Hiya Shika, not much if you don't count the ceiling! LOL, I was kidding! :P

Aw, there's no shame in admitting that you miss Temari, just like Neji misses Tenten! And you so obviously like her! (Don't kill me; I'm just making an observation!) Nothing's going on with Sakura and me after the party!

Actually, I lied.

I'm worried about her. I brought her home that night and she was still crying like crazy. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. You know how she can be.

Remember that time in 8th grade when Karin told her Sasuke liked 'naughty' girls and she went off and pierced her belly button BY HERSLEF without her mom's consent? And there was blood all over the place? She would do anything for Sasuke. It's like if she doesn't please him, it's the end of her life.

What if this time she tries drugs? I'm just letting my imagination run wild. Sakura-chan would never do that, would she?

Sorry if I'm worrying you, but I'm scared for her now.

See ya!

-Naruto

PS: Tenten is coming back in nine days. I don't know if Temari is actually coming back. Sorry!

**

* * *

**

Well, those were 6 pages of emails! Hope you enjoyed them!

**I tried to capture Sakura's obsession with Sasuke as best as I could. And YES, this is going to be a SASUINO/NARUSAKU/KIBAHINA fic if there was any confusion of future pairings in this chapter.**

**Review!**

**~Kitty**


	2. The Dates and the Accident

Hi guys! I uploaded chapter 2 right after chapter 1 so i wouldn't have to make you guys wait too long! Again, the format messed up so I edited it! :( But, like the French say, "ce'st la vie!" or something similair. I FINALLY added KibaHina in here, so YAY! :)

Enough with my rambling, enjoy!

I would also recommend "Letters from Konoha". It's a great fic, with the ShikaTema/NaruSaku/SasuIno pairings and it's all in letter format. I love it!

* * *

**From**:Shikamaru

**To: **Temari

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 16 June, 14:13

**Subject:** WHAT!?!

Hey there, troublesome! How's Suna? What's this I hear about you not coming back to Konoha until after the summer? You promised me we would go to the beach someday! I feel betrayed.

Did you hear about the party? Naruto is worried Sakura will do something REALLY stupid, like go on drugs. Don't worry about her though, we'll take care of her the best we can and make sure she doesn't.

How are the brothers? Is Gaara still in touch with that old crush of his, Matsuri or something? How about Kankurou? Found a girlfriend yet?

Miss you _just a little_!

-Shika

* * *

**From:** Temari

**To: **Shikamaru

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 16 June, 14:16

**Subject:** Yep, deal with it!

Hi lazy, it's nice to know you haven't forgotten me yet! Suna's cool, a little hot, but very nice all the same. We had this awesome party at Matsuri's house (yeah, she and Gaara are together now) and it was SOOO fun, because us girls ran down to the beach, stripped and jumped in the water, and the boys came over to join us but we grabbed them and pulled them in and got out ourselves! :P

I'm sorry about not coming back to Konoha this summer, I think Gaara wants to stay here now that he and Matsuri are so 'involved' (wink, wink) and I guess I'll just see you in September!

I heard about the party from Tenten who heard it from Hinata, but she didn't go into much detail. I'm guessing there was a lot more into it, but you don't need to tell me. I'm better off not knowing. How's Sakura, by the way? I hope she won't repeat the 8th grade incident. It was very scary. And no, I don't think she'll do drugs. I miss her.

I know you miss me more than you give!

~Temari

PS: write longer emails, will ya?

* * *

**From: **Kiba

**To:** Hinata

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 16 June, 16:28

**Subject:** Don't get mad at me, please.

Hi Hina-chan! I know you're probably busy or doing something better than reading my stupid email, but there's something I have to tell you.

You know, after the party at my place, I realized that your chances with Naruto are like Sakura's chances with Sasuke (well, maybe Naruto's not a cold-hearted jerk, but whatever), meaning that he doesn't like you as more than a friend. I'm sorry to break the news to you, but you should've seen the way he was worrying over Sakura yesterday. It would've made you cry.

Another thing I realized was that I like you. A lot. I hope you're not mad at me for telling you this. You're probably crying as you read this, or maybe you're not reading this and you're already on your way to kill me. But I love you Hinata, and there's no other way to say it.

I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me, please.

-Kiba

* * *

**From:** Lee

**To: **Neji

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 16 June, 20:57

**Subject: **A challenge!

Hello, my dear rival! I would like to challenge you for Tenten's heart. Meet me tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. in the alley behind Kyuubi Street! I hope to see you there!

-Lee

* * *

**From: **Ino

**To: **Sakura

**Date sent: **Wednesday, 16 June, 21:02

**Subject:** Are you OK?

Hey Sakura! I haven't heard from you in a long time. Hinata told me about what happened. Sasuke is being a jerk; he's not worth any of your affections. Please don't do anything stupid or crazy, we're all really worried about you ever since you refused to send us any emails.

I just wanted to know if you were OK. Remember, we'll always be there.

~Ino-chan

* * *

**From: **Hinata

**To: **Kiba

**Date sent: **Thursday, 17 June, 11:47

**Subject: **I'm really sorry about before.

Hi Kiba.

When I read your email, I started crying so hard that Hanabi came in to see if I was alright. I was crying because you are totally right, and I was just too stubborn to see it. I'm really sorry about before.

I was also crying because before yesterday, I'd never realized how much I've been hurting you all this time. I hope you can forgive me.

On a happier note, would you like to go out with me today? Is 5:30 good? Call me!

Love you,

~Hina-chan

* * *

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino

**Date sent: **Thursday, 17 June, 16:26

**Subject: **(no subject)

Hey Ino. Sorry if I've been neglecting you guys. I just don't really feel like talking.

Stop worrying, I'm fine!

-Sakura

* * *

**From: **Ino

**To: **Sasuke

**Date sent: **Thursday, 17 June, 17:06

**Subject: **I wish I could kill you!

OK Sasuke, here's what. I will do anything, ANYTHING for you if you go out with Sakura. Please. I have no idea what state she's in, but she needs help. I'm begging you on my knees, OK? I'm very worried about her, so worried I think I'm going to cry.

Please.

-Ino

* * *

**From: **Sasuke

**To: **Ino

**Date sent: **Thursday, 17 June, 19:35

**Subject: **Oh, you wish.

Don't get all emotional on me, Ino. You know it doesn't work.

Oh, so you'll do ANYTHING for me, will ya? Even the most extreme of things? Like, for example, sleep with me? Call me a perv or a playboy, I don't care. It's called 'pleasure', ever heard of it? I know I'm evil. But hey, it's just a one night stand. It doesn't mean anything, understood?

So yes, I will go out with Sakura if you keep your word.

-Sasuke

* * *

**From: **Naruto

**To: **Ino; Temari; Tenten

**Date sent: **Thursday, 17 June, 22:17

**Subject: **BIG news!

Well, OK, not as big as the subject suggests. But it's something you bad girls who left Konoha should know.

Lee and Neji had a fist fight just 3 hours ago. Neji came out on top, of course, but Lee threw a pretty good fight! Guess what they were fighting over? You, Tenten! Seriously, it was so funny. Lee made it sound like you were his girlfriend and Neji was keeping you two apart, while Neji had a 'WTF' look on his face throughout the whole goddamned speech.

Oh, and Kiba and Hinata are now dating, which is good! Kiba looked a lot happier today! And Sasuke asked Sakura out for tomorrow. Which I guess is a good thing, if it makes her happy.

Come back soon, Tenten and Ino! And Temari, please ask Gaara if you guys can come visit us!

-Naruto

* * *

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Temari

**Date sent: **Friday, 18 June, 12:42

**Subject: **HOORAY!

I'm telling you this because Hinata knows this, Ino probably already found out and I don't think Tennie would care, but I'M GOING OUT WITH SASUKE IN 3 MINUTES!!

I'm so excited! We're going out for lunch today at Starbucks! I'm wearing my favorite denim mini and a pink tank top with those silver hoop earrings Ino lent me last spring for the Spring Formal but I never returned them.

I have no idea what finally convinced him to ask me out, maybe it was him realizing I loved him so much!

I take you've already heard about Lee and Neji? Then there's no use in repeating information! And Hinata and Kiba are dating, just in case she hasn't told you yet! Apparently, Kiba sent her a long email about how much he loved her or something. So sweet! I miss you! Come back soon!

BIG hugs and BIG kisses,

~Saku-chan

* * *

**From: **Shikamaru

**To: **Neji

**Date sent: **Friday, 18 June, 16:32

**Subject: **boredom is troublesome

I'm emailing you because I'm getting sick and tired of Naruto rambling on and on about how Sasuke and Sakura are dating, so I ditched him in the kitchen at my place and grabbed my laptop. I think he's obsessed with those two.

So was the fight JUST about Tenten being stalked by Lee or was it something more? I know you and Lee have had a long standing rivalry, so I was wondering...

Whatever. I just wrote this out of boredom.

-Shikamaru

* * *

**From: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura

**Date sent: **Saturday, 19 June, 13:45

**Subject: **GUESS WHAT!?!

GUESS WHAT!?! I'm coming back!

Well, I guess I shouldn't be happy considering Kiri is such a beautiful place, but I was starting to seriously miss you guys. And I heard about Neji and Lee's fight from Naruto, so that's another reason to come back!

So, this morning I was walking down the stairs when I, like the big klutz that I am, trip over my own feet and fall down, landing on my stomach and breaking my left arm! Mom decided to send me on a plane back to Konoha so ROCK ON BABY!!!!

I'll see ya in half an hour if you're not busy? Ichiraku's ramen? Perfect!

~Tennie-chan

* * *

**From: **Sasuke

**To: **Ino

**Date sent: **Saturday, 19 June, 23:56

**Subject: **(no subject)

So, are we still on?

* * *

**From: **Ino

**To:** Sasuke

**Date sent: **Sunday, 20 June, 00:06

**Subject: **(no subject)

I never back out of a deal, and you know it.

* * *

**Well, well, well, Sasuke is a naughty boy! :P not that I blame him, Ino is totally HAWT! (i am not a lesbian, I'm just saying what's true!)**

**So, again, this is NOT sasusaku, be patient with me!**

**Didya guys like the Lee/Neji rivalry? Huh? Huh? I did! LOL**

**Review!**

**~Kitty**


	3. The Kiss and the Hospital

**And here it is, chapter 3 is finally out! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you've been very supportive of thi story! :) and patient too...**

**Enjoy, and check out my profile for the Narutard Survey! =)**

* * *

**From: **Tenten

**To: **Neji

**Date sent: **Sunday, 20 June, 19:56

**Subject: **Just wanted to say...

Hey, wazzup? Last night was fun, wasn't it?

I think we need more times like that, just us at the beach. And I really mean it. I mean, (geez, this sounds so stupid while I'm writing this down) I know you probably meant nothing with that kiss but... I don't know. This is really stupid. My point is that we should hang out together more often.

Remember in 7th grade when we were really good friends? Then Temari and Gaara moved in and we kinda split apart... I miss the good times. And the reason I came back here is because I MISSED you. This is probably really confusing for you, and it is for me too, but I just wanted to let you know that I broke my stupid arm for a reason.

You are free to delete this e-mail and pretend you never received it! :)

~Tenten

* * *

**From: **Tenten

**To: **Temari

**Date sent: **Sunday, 20 June, 10:00

**Subject: **I KISSED HIM!!

OMG Temari!!!! Ur missing out on so much!

So yesterday Sakura and I hung out at Ichiraku's Ramen to celebrate my coming back and Sakura's dating Sasuke, when who just happens to stroll by but Neji and Shikamaru (who says hi, by the way)! Neji asked me if I wanted to go down to the beach with him, and of course I said yes!

So at around 8:00 p.m. we were sitting down on the sand and I look at him and he looks at me and we KISS.

It was friggin' amazing! I don't get why couples don't go around kissing all the time! Only we're not a couple, and when we stopped kissing we didn't speak for a while, then I stood up and was like "Sakura must be wondering where I am..." and I walked off and we haven't spoken to each other since!

I emailed him a few minutes ago, but he still hasn't replied!!! AAAGH!!! WHAT DO I DO???

XOXO

~Tennie

* * *

**From: **Ino

**To: **Sakura; Hinata; Tenten

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 10:31

**Subject: **Hello, ladies!

Hello women of Konoha! Your queen is back! Nah, just kidding. I'm not your queen, although I wish I was!

I just got out of the airport at around 9:30, then we drove home and I took a LONG HOT SHOWER to rid myself of the tea smell (I thought I was going to Nami, but NO, Inari just had to move to Cha!), reapplied my makeup and changed (why didn't y'all tell me the weather was so hot?) and THEN I got on my computer to email you guys!

So... what do you guys say about taking _moi_ out for lunch at that yummy pizza place we celebrated Chouji's birthday at? The make a nice double-cheese! ;) Call me, k?

We have a lot to talk about!

~Ino-hime (fine, I'm not a princess either!)

* * *

**From: **Neji

**To: **Shikamaru

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 11:27

**Subject: **X-(

Hi Shikamaru

Something very confusing happened two nights ago. To make a long story short, I kissed Tenten for no good reason and now I've basically ruined her life because she's got her hopes up for something that will never happen between us because I am a coward. She emailed me, and I quote:

_I know you probably meant nothing with that kiss but... I don't know. This is really stupid. My point is that we should hang out together more often. Remember in 7__th__ grade when we were really good friends? Then Temari and Gaara moved in and we kinda split apart... I miss the good times. And the reason I came back here is because I MISSED you. This is probably really confusing for you, and it is for me too, but I just wanted to let you know that I broke my stupid arm for a reason._

I feel like such a hypocrite by not going out with her, but it would be awkward. We've been best friends since forever and... ugh, this is some tough shit I'm going through now.

While we're on the subject of girls, Ino is back in town, and Naruto assured me that there's something going on between Ino and Sasuke. I don't think Sasuke is cheating on Sakura, but the way she looks at him... when he doesn't notice, she looks frightened. When he does, she looks defiant. What do you think?

-Neji

* * *

**From:** Temari

**To: **Tenten

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 12:35

**Subject: **Chillax, girl!

Tenten, you need to chill! Like I say, go where the wind takes you... although maybe it's not my original quote. A cookie for you if you guess who said it before me! ;)

But you're not me and so what I suggest is that you pretend like it didn't happen. The situation must be really awkward. But... maybe Neji has a crush on you! Or you have a crush on him! In any case, play it cool. Remember the motto Ino and I made up? "Be sexy and cool, and you'll have the guy drooling all over you!"

Ah, we've had some good SHITT times, haven't we? I wish I could come back to Konoha... unless someone is going to die, I don't think Gaara will let me leave! :'(

Oh, and pass on some messages for me!

Sakura: How much caffeine have you had, girl? U were so hyper on the phone yesterday!

Naruto: Dude, chill, you're acting all mopey and depressed!

Shikamaru: Lazy as ever, I see. NO, I refuse to download Windows Live Messenger so I can chat with u! Just email me for goodness's sake!

Sasuke: Whatever. You're STILL and asshole.

Loves and kissies,

~Temari

* * *

**From: **Ino

**To: **Inari Yamanaka

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 13:22

**Subject: **CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION

Hi Inari

I've been going through a tough period recently and I think I need someone to tell what I've been keeping secret for so long.

Well, remember my best friend, Sakura? The pink-haired girl you met two years ago when you came to visit? Yeah, well, something happened with this boy she's head-over-heels with and she was feeling really depressed, so I emailed Sasuke (that's the boy's name) and told him I'd do whatever he wants if he'd just go out with Sakura. He agreed, and now they're going out. Happy ending, right?

Here's the catch: Sasuke wants me to have sex with him. I am mentally freaking out as I write this, because I think he wants to do it TONIGHT. The thing is, Sasuke is pretty darn hot, and he's known to be a playboy. Sakura is his first actual girlfriend, I'm sure. I really hope she doesn't find out, or she'll kill me. In fact, right now they're on a double date with Hinata and Kiba at the park.

Well, now I feel better. And I can laugh in your face next time I see you, because you're stuck in Cha with your grandparents and I'm chilling with my friends in Konoha! =P

-Ino

* * *

**From: **Inari Yamanaka

**To: **Sakura Haruno [cellphone] (233-234-42-12)

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 13:45

**Subject: **Juicy stuff

**Attachments: **Ino's 

Hey Sakura

Remember me, Ino's cousin? Well, Ino sent me a letter and I just thought you should know about it... click on the attachment and all will be revealed!

-Inari

* * *

**From: **Temari

**To: **Sakura

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 15:49

**Subject: **Hey girl!

Yo Sakura! I know you're home, so come on to video-chat already!

* * *

**From: **Temari

**To: **Sakura

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 15:52

**Subject: **HELLO!?! ANY1 HOME?

SAKURA HARUNO, GET YO BOOTY IN THE VIDEOCHAT _**NOW**_!!!

* * *

**From: **Temari

**To: **Hinata

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 16:07

**Subject: **Donde esta Sakura?

Hey Hina, where the hell is Sakura? We had an appointment for more than fifteen minutes ago for video-chatting, but she's not replying! What happened to her? I'm starting to get really worried!

* * *

**From: **Hinata Hyuuga [cellphone] (237-248-99-99)

**To: **Temari

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 16:17

**Subject: **Omigod

Tem, cant talk now. Email u when I get home. Sakura is hurt. Badly. Sry 4 lack of info. ILY!

* * *

**From: **Tenten

**To: **Ino

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 16:23

**Subject: **I can't believe u!

How could you do this to her?

* * *

**From: **Hinata

**To: **Temari

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 19:46

**Subject: **Here I am!

Temari, I hope you're not mad at me. The situation is REALLY bad. I think I'll have to tell you from the top.

Me, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting down at the park, just basically enjoying ourselves, when Sakura gets an SMS on her Blackberry from Inari Yamanaka (Ino's cousin). The subject says "juicy stuff" and there's an attachment linked to it as well labeled "Ino's Letter". Sakura opens it and we read it. The letter said that Sasuke was dating Sakura only because he got to sleep with Ino afterwards. That's when things started to get bad.

Kiba punched Sasuke in the face and called him "son of a bitch" and proceeded in beating him up, but Sasuke responded and punched Kiba in the stomach. Sakura, on the other hand, first stared at that bastard is shock, then started crying and blurted out a bunch of things that wanted to make me cry too, like "I loved you, I thought you loved me too!" and "She was my best friend, I can't believe she'd do this to me!"

But Sasuke wasn't saying anything. Finally, after a few minutes, he spat, "Shut up pinkie, you're annoying." And then he walked away. At that point, Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she started running. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I left Kiba there and started running after her.

Sakura sprinted into her house and grabbed a knife that was lying on the counter. Yes, Temari. _Sakura was going to commit suicide._

Apparently, Naruto had heard all the commotion (both of us were crying and screaming. Or, well, I was screaming a lot more than Sakura was, but whatever) and he rushed in just in time. He grabbed Sakura's wrist, but she still managed to get the blade in, though not through her heart. There was so much blood, and Naruto told me to go call the ambulance while her tried to stop the blood flowing.

Finally the ambulance arrived and they brought Sakura to the hospital. She's still unconscious because she lost so much blood, but the nurses are sure she'll recover. She'll have to do therapy for a while, though.

I just got out of the hospital; it was too scary for me. At one point I felt so sick just watching Sakura lying there with tubes sticking out of her that I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I wish you were here, Tem. Tenten isn't speaking to anyone; she's just sitting in a corner with her laptop open and staring into space. Ino is home. At one point she called, but Tenten saw the caller's ID and turned the phone off. She's really pissed at poor Ino now, even though it's all Sasuke's fault. I'm not strong like you, Temari. I wish I was. Then maybe I wouldn't have thrown up my lunch.

I'll call you when Sakura's condition improves.

-Hinata

* * *

**From: **Temari

**To: **Shikamaru

**Date sent: **Monday, 21 June, 20:54

**Subject: **eMeRgEnCy!

Hey crybaby!

Hinata emailed me about Sakura. She told me the full story from beginning to end. I can't stand being here and doing nothing, so I'm leaving. I already have the plane ticket and everything. I need a place to crash for a few weeks before I find and apartment of my own. Do you mind if I stay over at your place? Tenten is being emo and I-hate-the-world right now, I don't think Ino is in the mood to host anyone, Sakura is in the hospital, and I don't think it would be very convenient for me to stay with the Hyuugas, if you know what I mean.

So... can I stay with you? I mean, you have a place of your own and everything, so it wouldn't be as awkward if you were still home with your mom.

Thanks!

~Temari

* * *

PS: Gaara doesn't know ANYTHING about this. He thinks I'll just stay here and contact you guys by email to see how Sakura is doing!

**From: **Ino

**To: **Tenten; Hinata; Temari

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 22 June, 5:34

**Subject: **And these lungs have sung//this song for too long//and its true I hurt too// remember I loved you

Hey girls

I'm very, very sorry about all this. I was so worried about Sakura; I would do anything to make her happy. I'm also sorry she had to find out like this. And worst of all, I'm sorry that because of me Sakura wanted to end her life.

Temari, I hope when you come back you won't hate me; Hinata, thank you so much for being so understanding; Tenten, I know I must look like a bitchy whore right now, but it was all for Sakura's sake.

Forgive me, please.

-Ino

* * *

**From: **Tenten

**To:** Ino

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 22 June, 7:48

**Subject: **I understand that there are some problems//and I am not too blind to know//All the pain you kept inside you//Even though you might not show.

Oh, Ino-chan!

I'm so very sorry; you can blame it all on me. I should've never treated you this way. I knew that something was bothering you, but I didn't dare ask (hehe, the song in the subject is "Sorry, Blame It on Me" by Akon).

I'll make it up to you by telling you some news: I heard Temari's coming back! Or, well, she and Shikamaru are on their way back from the airport. She's staying at his place. (EEEK!!!)

Rin, Sakura's nurse, said Sakura has been gaining consciousness for a few moments at a time. She's recovering quickly! =D

When Sakura is finally better, wanna sleep over at my place? Or we could make it the Hyuuga mansion, although Hiashi may not be thrilled about us running around the house. (They do have a pool, though!)

ILY, and IFY! (I love u and I forgive u, just in case u were wondering!)

~Tennie-chan

PS: wow, you must really feel sorry if you're quoting "My Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead! I thought you hated that band!

PPS: NO, you are not a bitchy whore, Ino! And you never will be!

* * *

**From: **Temari

**To: **Ino

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 22 June, 11:59

**Subject: **Tragedy struck when I wasn't here. Does that tell you something?

Hey Ino!

Hinata explained everything to me. I understand, believe me. If you want I'll beat Sasuke up for you if you want to back out or anything, because I'd love to do that to him. So I'm assuming Sakura and Sauce-gay (Haha, get it? Coz Sasuke sounds like Sauce-gay? LOL) aren't a thing anymore after this incident.

And you know I could never hate you, not even when I told you I had a mini-crush on Shikamaru and a week later you went out with him. (Well, OK, I was pretty pissed at you, but I got over it when you guys broke up!)

Um… wow, speaking of Shikamaru, I came back early this morning and I'm staying at his place until I find a place of my own (stop freaking out; it's only for a week or so!). If I actually get an apartment here, Gaara can't drag me back to Suna because I'd have to pay rent for my house! And anyways it's my b-day in exactly twelve days, so he owes me a vacation as a b-day present! Yay! *does happy dance around living room*

Well, I've gotta go now. Lazy wants to know what I' doing on the computer, but I can't tell him because it's between us two!! ;D

ILY!!! U R FORGIVEN! X3

~Temari-chan

PS: R U going to Shino's party tomorrow night? I am! Then we could get dressed and stuff together!

* * *

**From: **Rin Inuzuka

**To: **Kiba; Hinata; Shikamaru; Temari; Naruto; Sasuke; Ino; Tenten; Neji; Sachiko H.

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 22 June, 17:30

**Subject: **Update on Haruno, Sakura's condition

Being close relatives/ friends of our patient Haruno, Sakura, it is my duty, as her nurse, to update you on her condition.

Sakura is showing definite signs of improvement. Her lucid moments are becoming longer and more frequent, and soon Sakura will be released from the hospital. We will keep her in until June 23, 21:15 for medical checks. She must remain in a safe, quiet environment (preferably in her home) for 24 hours before she can go out and see her friends again.

Mrs. Sachiko Haruno is requested to come to the Hospital of Konoha on June 23 at 20:45 for a brief talk with the chief doctor, Dr. Tsunade about Sakura's treatment.

Thank you for your patience and concern.

-Rin Inuzuka, Hospital of Konoha

* * *

**From: **Hinata

**To: **Ino; Tenten; Temari

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 22 June, 18:23

**Subject: **Can you believe this?

So I'm assuming Sakura won't be joining us at Shino's party, right? I mean, I know it starts at 10:00 pm, but she has to stay at home with her mom.

Unless Temari has one of her ideas...

* * *

**From: **Temari

**To: **Hinata; Ino; Tenten

**Date sent: **Tuesday, 22 June, 23:46

**Subject: **I know, right? Sooooo unfair! And I just got here!

Oh, I most certainly do, ladies. A very good one, to tell the truth. The details are a bit sketchy, but I'm working on it!

However, there's a catch: Sakura has to agree.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 3! I'm sooo excited about chapter 4 coming out, because that's when a bunch of things start to happen... hehe...**

**So R&R, and make me happy!**

**-Kitty**


End file.
